The Little Blonde Salvatore
by calovestowrite
Summary: AU/AH. The Salvatore's and Mikaelson's are rival Mafia families. Caroline has lived a sheltered life protected from the dangerous world her family live in, until one weekend in New York with her best friend changes her whole life. For better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This came to me at like three in the morning and I just had to write it!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Elena you know it's not that simple!" said Caroline pacing around her room.<p>

"Yes Care, it is! What isn't simple about going to New York for a short weekend?" her friend replied sounding optimistic.

"Oh I don't know; the fact that my crazy over protective family will never let me leave! Or the fact that I would never be able to just sneak out because I have to have at least three guards with me at once!"

Caroline was getting frustrated. Her friend knew that her family would never agree to this. Caroline Salvatore came from the most dangerous mafia family in the country, her father would never let her go anywhere outside of Miami without one of her brothers or half a dozen guards.

"Come on Care! I'm sure you can convince them to let you go by yourself!" Elena said practically begging down the phone. Elena didn't have the same life as Caroline. Though the Petrova's were feared, they weren't as dangerous as the Salvatore's. Elena had been allowed to do pretty much whatever she wanted from an early age. As long as she wasn't as bad as Katherine her parents couldn't care less what she did.

Caroline felt bad for Elena sometimes. All though her family, her brothers in particular, were over protective she knew that they loved her. She could never really tell whether Elena's parents loved her as they spent too much time worrying about Katherine.

"No way Elena they'll never let me go! Simple as that!" Caroline sat down on her bed wrapping her fingers round her long blonde hair like she had done since she was a child when she was thinking.

"They won't let me go alone," Caroline said getting an idea, "but they might let me go if either Damon or Stefan came!" Caroline was getting excited. Bill Salavatore trusted Stefan and Damon with his life; he would surely let her go if one or both of them came.

"No." said Elena instantly. That one word brought Caroline down from cloud 9. How could she forget? Stefan and Elena had dated a couple of months back and Stefan had just recently broken things of with her. Elena had been a wreck for days afterwards refusing to get out of bed and only coming out with the promise of cocktails and lying on the beach.

"Ok I understand Stefan but what about Damon?" Caroline winced at the thought. All though she loved her elder brother she really didn't want to watch him seduce some poor girl into his bed just to leave her the next day. Damon had done that before with so many girls.

Once he nearly started a full out war between the Salvatore's and Mikaelson's after sleeping with Rebekah Mikaelson and then leaving her. The only reason it hadn't happened was because he mother Elizabeth was able to convince Bill to pay them off.

"No offense Care, but I don't like Damon." Said her friend through the phone. Caroline laughed and said,

"Me neither. But since neither of my brothers are allowed to come and I don't want to walk around New York with guards, I can't go."

"What about if we say you're coming to sleep over at my place when in reality you're sneaking of on a private plane to NYC?" Caroline paused at the idea.

It could work, if she played her cards right she could be in New York in a couple of days. Caroline had always imagined seeing the city by her self. She was 24 years old and yet to leave Miami. She had been to Disney as a kid, but that didn't really count since her father had had it shut for the day so that she wouldn't have to wait in line.

Caroline didn't mind not waiting in line but just for once she wanted to be at the back of the line instead of jumping straight in front of everyone else. She wanted to be normal, just for once.

Caroline had always she would be normal when she went to college like Stefan and Damon had. She was clever and had been admitted into Harvard and Yale but her father wanted to keep her close, so she ended up going to a local college and still living at home.

When she had confronted him about this, her father had merely said she didn't need to go to a good college because he already had a future planned out for her. Caroline hated that. She hated how every single part of her life was planned out just like her mother's had been.

"We're so going to New York" Caroline said before hanging up the phone in the middle of Elena's excited screaming.

Caroline dropped her phone on her bed and raced downstairs to where her brothers and father were talking in her fathers study. Caroline took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Father may I enter" she asked tentatively.

"Yes! Caroline please enter!" Her father called from inside the room. She pulled the door open and slipped inside.

Her father was a tall man, handsome for his age. His now graying hair used to be raven black like Damon's with piercing blue eyes that all three children had received.

He was sitting behind his desk rummaging over papers in his hand. Her brothers sat before him anger plain on their faces. Something had not gone well this morning but Caroline had learnt by now not to ask questions. The less she knew the better.

"What is it daughter?" Her father said looking down at his desk. Caroline took a deep breath and began using the one trick that had always worked on her father whenever she wanted something. Rambling.

"So, me and Elena want to have a sleep over on Friday night because Katherine's gone missing again and Elena really just wants to talk to someone about it, and as her best friend I obviously said I would. And then there is all her breakup issues and…"

"Stop Caroline you're hurting my head. You can go to Elena's on Friday. And before you ask yes you can stay over Saturday night as well. But remember the gala is on Monday night and I expect you to be there." Caroline couldn't believe her luck.

"Thank you!" She screeched running over to hug him before running out the room as fast as she could. Caroline ran back up to her room and texted Elena.

Get ready for NYC – C

Yay! C ya Friday – E

* * *

><p>Friday came around quickly and Caroline found herself getting more and more nervous every second. What if someone caught them? What would happen then? If she got caught she would never be able to leave the house again until her father either died or married her off to some rich ally of his.<p>

Caroline shivered at the thought of being married off to someone but she knew eventually it would happen and she would be expected to be a good wife, like her mother, while her brothers had all the fun.

At midday Caroline headed downstairs luggage in hand. Her and Elena were expecting to be in New York by about 4 o'clock so they had enough time to get ready, have dinner and go to the nearest bar.

To make everything seem less suspicious they were taking a taxi to a public airport rather than take a private jet. Caroline, who had never been on a plane, was getting overly excited.

Elena couldn't stop laughing and said that Caroline 'was acting like a little kid at Christmas!' Caroline could only shrug. Elena had been all around the country and went to Bulgaria every Christmas to visit her grandparents and distant relatives. All of Caroline's family, that she was allowed to see, lived in Miami so she hardly ever left.

An hour after they arrived the two girls finally got on the plane to New York. It was crowded with people and Caroline was shocked by how rude some of them were. Even Elena was surprised. One man had decided to grab Elena's ass and Elena spent a good five minutes yelling at him for it.

When they finally sat down a small petite woman was grinning at them. The woman had deep chestnut eyes and dark brown curls that framed her face. The girl went pink when she realized they were looking at her expectantly.

"I Bonnie" Bonnie said extending a hand. "And can I just say well done for putting that guy in his place."

Caroline just grinned as Elena took Bonnie's hand. "Thanks! I'm Emily and this is my friend Charlotte." Caroline raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Why Elena would lie about her name was beyond her so she just smile and shook Bonnie's hand.

"So" said Elena "Are you from Miami or…"

"I'm from New York. I was just visiting my boyfriend who lives here, you?"

"We're both from Miami" Elena said "The two of us decided that it was time we visited New York for the first time."

"The two of us? El -Emily you practically dragged me onto the plane with you! You wouldn't have let me say no even if I wanted too!"

"That's true." Said Elena matter-of-factly. The three burst out in to giggles and spent the rest of the trip getting to know each other.

Caroline felt bad since neither her nor Elena were being truthful. Bonnie seemed nice but she was gullible and easy to trust; two things that Caroline and Elena weren't.

Before Caroline knew it they were in New York. Elena had asked Bonnie if she wanted to go out with Caroline and Elena tonight and the brunette had happily said goodbye to Bonnie at the airport arranging to meet her at ABC kitchen at 8 o'clock.

They checked into their room which turned out to be a massive suite. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room and a kitchen.

"God Elena" Caroline said shocked "we're only here for two nights!"

"So? We weren't coming all this way to sleep in some rotten motel!"

"Whatever you say 'Emily'" Caroline grinned as Elena threw a pillow at her face "Ow! How did you make a pillow hurt?"

"I grew up with Katherine" Elena shrugged.

Caroline decided to get changed into a gorgeous deep blue dress that she wouldn't have been allowed to wear back in Miami. It was gorgeous and revealed most of her leg. Stefan and Damon would have probably had a heart attack seeing her in this. She pulled out a pair of heels to match before she did her makeup.

Elena had thought among the same lines as Caroline except her dress was black instead of blue. She looked more like Katherine than ever. If one of them didn't hook up tonight she doubted anyone on the whole island would.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Can I just say thank you for the amazing support the story has gotten so far. 29 followers in only a chapter that was less than 2,000 words! Amazing I love you all. **

**Why did it take me so long to update you ask? I've been really busy lately with my other story, but currently have writers block so I wrote this last night instead! ****  
><strong>

**Hope you like it. It's kind of a filler chapter but contains key information about the story.**

* * *

><p>It was cold, standing outside waiting for a cab. Elena and Caroline had been waiting for five minutes but every time a cab stopped in front of them someone would push them out of the way and claim they were there first. Caroline had to keep reminding her self that she wanted to be normal, and normal people took cabs not limos.<p>

Elena was getting colder by the second making her increasingly angry. So when a cab came again, she ran straight towards it a high speed before anyone could get in it. Caroline was impressed at her pace. Elena was wearing 6-inch heels yet she managed to run as fast as she would have in trainers without falling over.

"Where ya going" a gruff voice said as Caroline clambered through the cab door, slamming it behind her.

"ABC Kitchen." Elena replied simply inspecting her recently painted nails before she turned towards Caroline who was grinning.

"I'm in a cab!" Caroline said over-excitedly giggling.

"Yes Caroline." Said Elena matter-of-factly "Your in a cab. Like you were when we came from the airport."

"Yeah but this is a real yellow cab!" Elena rolled her eyes and turned towards the window. Caroline smiled and did the same.

Everything in New York was so bright. It was true when they said the city never sleeps. There were hundreds of people going about their everyday life, not a care in the world. They weren't worrying about threats or land. They just went about their lives oblivious to the real horrors of the world.

"I've always wanted to come here." Elena said suddenly, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. Caroline stared at her confused. "I always thought I'd come here with Katherine. We'd visit all the tourist traps during the day and then we'd go clubbing all night. I'd reconnect with her and we'd become the type of sisters you see on TV; the one's that care about one another."

"Elena" Caroline said taking her friends hand and squeezing hard. "What happened to Katherine?" Caroline had always been too afraid to ask Elena about her sister. It was a sensitive subject for the Petrova's these days. Katherine seemed to be here one day and gone the next.

Elena took a deep breath before saying "We don't know. She just seemed to disappear into thin air. I mean, she's ran away before but she was always in the tabloids so we always knew where she was. But now, now there's no trace of her. She's just gone. I have some kind of gut instinct that something's gone wrong and she's dead or injured and I hate that I can't help her. It kills me."

Caroline pulled Elena into a tight hug, practically feeling her pain. Even though Elena and Katherine didn't seem close, Caroline knew Elena loved Katherine more then anyone in the world. Katherine and Elena had been close when they were little and Elena still held on to those times she had with her sister. Every time Katherine ran away, Elena would get depressed and Caroline was the only one that could pull her out of her misery for a short while by going shopping or doing anything to take her mind off Katherine.

"I'm sure she's okay. I mean it's Katherine! Your sister can take care of her self. She's probably on some private island with a bunch of hot guys kissing the ground she walks on."

Elena smiled at the thought but she knew as much as Caroline did that this time was different then before. Katherine wasn't just missing. She was gone.

"Anyway enough about my family problems, we're here to have fun and meet cute guys! Just remember I'm Emily and you're Charlotte."

Caroline frowned at the thought of lying to Bonnie about who they were.

"Why did we have to change our names? I mean how likely would it be for them to track us down by our name? I'm not allowed to leave the city and Elena is quite a common name." Caroline said playing with her hair. She had curled it making it springy and light.

"You'd be surprised. Names are everything do you not remember school? I had to call myself Elena Sommers to make sure no one recognized me." Caroline did remember. She was Caroline Forbes the girl with only a couple of friends because she wasn't allowed to do any after school clubs or hang out after school.

"Also you should never reveal your true identity otherwise it can hurt you and anyone you meet, at least that's what Katherine…" Elena trailed off at the mention of her sister.

Caroline would have never thought of that. Living the sheltered life that she had, Caroline had never had the need to learn these things. Although her father had tried to keep her safe, he had probably done more bad then good.

The two friends continued the rest of the journey in silence retaking their positions staring out the window into the streets of Manhattan.

The car came to a halt sending both girls forward into the seats in front. The man at the front stuck his hand through the gap and Caroline realized they had arrived. Elena pulled out her Louis Vuitton purse, paying the cab driver before climbing out the door, pulling Caroline along behind her.

When the two emerged from the cab they found themselves in front of a large restaurant with dozens of people inside.

"Please tell me you made a reservation." Caroline whispered. Elena chuckled and nodded her head looking around for Bonnie.

Bonnie was standing by herself just to the side of the restaurant. She had her phone out and was texting someone intently. Caroline and Elena walked towards her as she looked up smiling at them.

Bonnie was wearing a lace burgundy dress that showed her figure perfectly. Caroline recognized the dress as a brand new and designer. Her shoes were black stilettos, which Caroline knew she had in her wardrobe in Miami.

*Flash back*

"So Bonnie what do you do in New York?" Caroline asked curiously. They had about an hour to go on the plane and she was beginning to get restless. Bonnie looked kind of nervous, her cheeks went bright red and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm currently doing a masters in Occult History at NYU. I want to teach the subject when I finish."

"Are you living in Manhattan or…" Elena said innocently.

"No I'm from Brooklyn." Bonnie answered honestly.

*End Flash back*

The dress was far too expensive for a collage student to own, let alone one from Brooklyn. Though Bonnie was the only person she had ever met from Brooklyn, Caroline had seen Gossip Girl and she knew that people from Brooklyn could probably not afford designer dresses. Or at least Jenny Humphrey couldn't.

Caroline looked at Bonnie suspiciously but then decides to act natural. Caroline glanced over at Elena who had Bonnie in a tight embrace. The brunette seemed oblivious to the fact that Bonnie's dress was extremely expensive but Caroline put it down to the fact that Elena was probably still worrying about Katherine.

Bonnie moved towards Caroline and pulled her in for a hug. Caroline hugged her back, checking the label on the back. Oh yeah, definitely designer. Bonnie pulled back grinning like the Cheshire cat and Caroline returned a small smile not wanting to offend Bonnie before she knew what she was dealing with.

"Shall we go inside?" Bonnie said cheerfully motioning towards the restaurant. Caroline and Elena nodded.

"Thank god!" said Bonnie walking ahead of the blonde and brunette. "I'm so hungry, I could eat my dog! And my dog is 11 years old and covered in warts!"

At this Caroline's head perked up. She had always loved dogs but Damon being Damon had to ruin that for her by being extremely allergic.

"What type of dog do you have?" Caroline asked, generally interested. Bonnie turned around to face her grinning and said.

"I have a Labrador. He's called Jeremy and I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do with out him." Bonnie looked happy for a moment before sighing. "And technically he's mine. He's my boyfriends so I had to leave him back in Miami."

At this Elena, who hadn't been paying close attention, suddenly looked interested. The three girls were being escorted towards a table on the far side of the restaurant.

The restaurant seemed fuller on the inside than it had on the outside. Ordinary people of all ethnicities and races were gathered in the space, talking and minding their own business. Caroline and Elena were slightly stunned by the noise level; it was louder than they were used to and Caroline found her self-eavesdropping on conversations. Apparently someone named Joan had been cheated on and Kevin was recently fired from his job as a lawyer.

"How is your boyfriend in Miami?" Elena said ordering herself, Caroline and Bonnie a martini each. Bonnie grew nervous at the question. Whenever Elena or Caroline asked her anything about her life she grew quiet and went bright red.

"He's fine" Bonnie said in a high-pitched tone. "He left for a business call two days ago but he's coming to see me on Sunday before w...he goes back to Miami." Elena nodded and looked at Caroline with a look that said 'did you hear that?' Caroline nodded slightly and turned back to face Bonnie who had her phone in her hands and was once again texting.

Suddenly Bonnie put her phone down turning it on silent. She took a large glug of the martini before turning towards the two friends.

"Enough about me!" Bonnie said resting her head on her hands. "I want to talk about you! Where in Miami do you live?" Caroline gulped looking at Elena anxiously. Caroline was about to answer with a lie when Elena beat her to it.

"We live in an apartment over looking the beach." Caroline leant back in her chair, slightly impressed by Elena's quick thinking.

"Really? That must be expensive." Said Bonnie looking at the menu curiously. "I didn't realize you had that much money."

"We don't." said Elena a bit too fast. "When my great grandmother from Bulgaria died, she left me a load of money so I could buy the apartment." This wasn't a lie but Caroline doubted that Bonnie would guess that Elena had been left 12.4 million dollars.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry for your loss." Bonnie said solemnly taking Elena's hand and squeezing.

"It's okay, I mean she passed away before I was even born and left the money for me to receive on my 21st birthday." Elena said with a shrug. Bonnie nodded sympatheticly before the waiter came over to take their order.

Caroline was becoming more and more suspicious of Bonnie as the night went on. She was always looking around, seeminly searching for someone in the crowd of people. Bonnie had switched to diet coke after the first cocktail while Caroline and Elena were on their third martini when Bonnie said she needed to use the bathroom.

"Do you think their's something going on with Bonnie?" Caroline asked Elena taking another sip of her martini. Over the years Caroline had built up a strong defense against alcohol and was no where near drunk.

"Yeah, I mean she seems fine but that boyfriend of hers worries me. I wonder who he is? I bet we know him!" Elena replied seriously. Caroline just nodded her head and took another sip. Everybody knew that the real money in Miami came from the Mafia, not from the high-tech business that Bonnie described when they asked about her boyfriend. Everytime Caroline or Elena asked about Bonnie's boyfriend she would reply 'you won't know him he's just moved to Miami from here.' Or 'let's stop talking about me, let's talk about you.'

"Too be fare I can't think of anyone who recently moved to Miami" Caroline said, going over every one of her father's aquatiances she'd ever met or heard him talk about. "Which means either he's really new or she's lying."

Elena shook her head looking down at her now empty plate which ten minutes ago had been full with chicken wings and spare ribs. "I don't think she would lie. She seems too nice to be capable of lying directly to someone's face." Elena was always trying to see the good in people, she even tried to befriend Rebekah Mikaelson who turned out to have won worlds biggest bitch in the space of a three minute conversation.

"What and I'm not nice?" Caroline pouted and held her chest faking to be in pain. Elena scowled at the blonde, before saying.

"You know what I mean! She didn't grow up in the same world as us! She didn't learn how to lie as soon as she could talk! She's innocent! Her boyfriend probably isn't as rich as she thinks he is and therefore we wouldn't know him, would we?"

Caroline pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Why couldn't Elena see sense? Bonnie had already messed up once or twice tonight making her seem less innocent then Elena believed! Bonnie also seemed vaugley familiar. At the begging of the nigh Caroline hae overlooked it, sure it must have been on the street or something. But as the night drew on Caroline was becoming surer and surer. No! She may think Bonnie was up to something but she didn't recognize her! She'd only seen her on the street not at an event Caroline told her self repeatedly.

"If you say so 'Lena but I still think she's hiding something!" Caroline said as she saw Bonnie's slim figure moving back towards them.

"Me too Care, Me too." Elena said as Bonnie sat down draining the rest of her coke.

"So I just payed for dinner and the guy at the till, who was totally hitting on me, told me that there was a great club down the street." Bonnie said excitedly. "We should go it'll be fun!"

"You didn't need to pay for dinner." Elena said shooting Caroline a look that said 'be nice'. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to! But I do think we should go to this club. I mean we're certainly dressed appropriately!" Caroline laughed. 'Damn her!'Caroline thought. 'Why is she so nice? Why can't she just be horrible! If she was horrible I could hate her but she's not so I can't!'

"I think it's a great idea!" Caroline said surprising herself. She had come to New York to have fun and not constantly worry about what was behind her. Caroline wanted her self and Elena to have the times of their lives!

"Yay!" Bonnie squeled getting a few angry looks from strangers, who she scowled at. The three girls proceeded to head outside again where they were hit with a blast of cold air from the New York City breeze. "Not quite Miami" Elena muttered under her breath just loud enough for Caroline to hear. The blonde laughed and elbowed her friend in the ribcage, giggiling.

They walked for a couple of minutes in a comftable silence, taking in the sights and smells around them. Yellow cabs were everywhere, like before, and tourists rushed around, like before, trying to get to their reservations in time even though it was nearly 11. Caroline guessed it didn't matter what time you ate in the city that never slept.

The three girls arrived infront of a dark run-down looking building. It's windows were broken and it had graffiti all over the walls. One name was plastered everywhere which Caroline took to be the name of the place; Mystic Falls.

Caroline was doubtfull at first that they were in the right place but as she looked around she saw a huge line of people snaking around the side of the building. She grinned and started walking towards the bouncer, pulling Elena and Bonnie along with her. Bonnie stared open mouthed as Caroline went up to the bouncer battered her eye lashes, giggled like a schoolgirl and flicked her hair before the man let her, Elena and Bonnie through. Caroline smiled at the man and proceeded into the club.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked in a transe like state. Caroline shrugged and said.

"How else were we going to get in? Waiting at the back of the line? You just need to learn to give a man exactly what he wants."Caroline said as they walked down the stairs leading into the dance club. Bonnie shook her head with a knowing smile and trailed behind the two other girls.

Caroline and Elena stopped dead as they walked through the doors into the club. It building seemed to be alive with the sound of music drumming off the wall. All suspicions Caroline had about Bonnie and her boyfriend seemed to dissapeare into nothingness. The club was filled with hundreds of people enjoying themselves and having a great time. It was so different from anything that Caroline or Elena had ever seen before and the two girls were drawn to it like moths to a flame.

The three girls moved over to the bar and decided to order a round of shots to start the night off. Once they'd had those they had another round and another. Caroline finally decided it was time to move so the group of newly found friends went over to one of the small tables in the corner of the room. Many boys and sometimes middle aged men kept coming over to them asking to dance which they accepted. When Caroline asked Bonnie about her boyfriend, her new drunk friend replied "Screw my boyfriend! What he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

After hours of drinking and dancing the three girls were sprawn all over each other and in fits of giggiling. Caroline couldn't even remember why she was even suspicious about Bonnie. She was cool and knew how to party her ass off!

Bonnie sat up straight gazing over towards the bar and nodding her head at someone sitting there. Caroline was to drunk to notice and was currently braiding Elena's hair.

"Charlotte that guy over there is totally checking you out!" Bonnie said turning towards Caroline. Caroline payed her no attention forgetting that _she _was Charlotte. "Charlotte? Charlotte hello I'm talking to you!" Bonnie laughed as she playfully punched Caroline's arm.

"Huh what?" Caroline said looking up at the caramel skinned girl.

"That guy by the bar. He's checking you out! You should go over there!" Bonnie gave Caroline a slight shove almost knocking her to the ground. Caroline looked over at the man and found herself pleasantly surprised. He was tall with sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes that were staring straight at her. He wore black jeans and a Henley's top that showed off his abs. Caroline found herself undressing him in her mind, imagining what he looked like without his chlothes on.

"Yeah Ca-Charlotte you should go over there!" said Elena sitting up and handing Caroline a shot. "But drink this first." Elena ordered, kissing Caroline's cheek and lying back down on the large seat.

Caroline took the shot and with a deep breath drank it's entire content before standing up, wobbling slightly, and heading over towards the hot man at the bar.

"Hey" she said seductively as she approached him. He smirked at her making her heart race faster than ever before. If Caroline were sober she wouldn't have come anywhere near the man but drunk she felt extremely attracted to the man.

"Hello love" he said smiling and when he did so, showing his dimples. Caroline flushed bright red before ordering a vodka tonic. Before Caroline could even smell her drink the sandy haired hot man took it away from her frowning. "I think you've had enough to drink for one night, love, why not give it a break?"

Caroline scoffed "Who fo you think you are? My father?" she said leaning towards him. The man smirked and said.

"No but I've been watching you ever since you came in and enough is enough." The man was cockey and arrogant, and Caroline was starting to think that coming over here was a bad idea.

"Stalker much." Caroline said flicking her hair and walking away from him. Well almost walking away from him. He grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back towards him, spinning her in the process.

"Go on a date with me. Tommorow night." The man said staring at her intently. Caroline felt a lump form in the back of her throat before she pulled and took a step back.

"No! You're delusional if you think I would go on a date with a stranger!" Caroline tok a couple steps back, not dropping her gaze. The man raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, love. I dare you." He said moving towards her again. God this guy knew nothing about personal space!

"I don't even know your name!" Caroline protested. She knew she was this close to giving in to him, doing exactly what he wanted.

"It's Nathan. Nathan Morgan." Nathan said. "And you? What's your name, love?"

"Charlotte. Charlotte Smith." Caroline said before she walked away from him with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I think everyone knows (or should know) who Nathan is. Now, I need to know what you guys think. Beremy or Kennet? It's seriously important because they're two ways this story can go depending on what you guys think.<strong>

**This is my longest update yet! Currently at 3,824 words! **


End file.
